


The Quest For Redemption

by Vincent_D



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, No Aliens, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_D/pseuds/Vincent_D
Summary: Kara Danvers a normal human woman has always had bad luck on her side since childhood making things worst for her and others when she almost killed her sister on her wedding day she decides to find a witch to cure her luck.Lena Luthor the only witch of a family of scientists tries to make a business helping anyone desperate enough to pay rent.When both women find each other they end up on a quest full of madness, love, and secrets.





	1. The Breaking Point.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the other couple from the recent TV show I watched (Good Omens) and I wanted to try making Kara the dramatic one for a chance, (it won't go full angst so important parts of her backstory like Krypton is omitted, Lena's family story is more loving than usual in the fact that the Luthors love each other, they're assholes but not evil (Lena included)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers almost does something unforgivable.
> 
> Lena Luthor does something magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a new comment reminded me that this mess exists, I decided to give it another shot and trying to make it better.

Kara Danvers ever since she could remember had very bad luck in almost everything, she spent 13 years on an orphanage waiting for a family to love her and support her but at the last minute, they either died on a car crash or they just gave up on her when their kitchen burned out. It was a miracle when one day Eliza Danvers went to the orphanage because she was doing a medical class to the children and she already had a daughter but after class, she noticed a child crying in the middle on the hall and then, Eliza took a long look at Kara and their fate were sealed.

Alex didn't like the idea of having a sister, even less with the death of her father still very recent but she was at least nice to Kara for the first couple of months. Until high school happened and Kara started to humiliate her by making freak accidents in chemistry class, breaking all the equipment in the gym and on one occasion she burned out the school's main dining room.

Alex had enough after Kara made her lose her big game because her dear sister decided to bring a giant banner to support Alex, so of course, the wind got stronger making Kara lost the banner and end up crashing into Alex's head knocking her down.

" _...AND THEN THAT MAGGIE BITCH HOLD ME LIKE I WAS A FUCKING BABY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIELD WHILE..._ " ranted Alex to Kara for at least an hour in the beach, Alex was throwing rocks into the sea while Kara just sat in the sand looking down. " _I wish you had never become my sister_."

Kara just cries and yells into the night sky with all the power she had and punched the sea " _WELL, I OFTEN WISH THAT I WAS NEVER BORN SO FOR ONCE WE'RE FUCKING EVEN_."

Alex just screams into the night too and leaves Kara alone on the beach crying alone, Alex returns a few minutes later hugging Kara's back staying in the sand while the waves of the sea calmed the atmosphere. It took months for the sisters to be honest with each other and to love each other but the Danvers sisters got stronger and while Kara still humiliated Alex in her big games but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Kara tried to have a normal life without suffocating her sister all the time, she studied journalism, she went to the gym during weekends and she even dated a drummer for a while, but like always Kara's luck didn't last long, she finishes the career with decent notes but her job offers became non-existent thanks to her teacher almost breaking his head because Kara opened his office's door too fast and too strong while the teacher was about to open it too.  The gym Kara was going went into bankruptcy because according to the angry (former) owner Kara's exercises were causing major property damage and even injuring some people too, Kara was so absorbed doing push-ups that she didn't notice any of that and the romance with that drummer was an entire another story altogether.

Eliza always told her that with hard work and positive thinking everything will work just fine, Kara believed her because she is still alive and nobody close to her had yet died either so that must count for something right?

* * *

Lena Luthor was an accident, she was born thanks to a nightstand without love or passion between a shady businessman and a random Irish woman from a town not far away from Metropolis. The Luthor could've just forgot about her and continue with their lives but Lillian Luthor wanted to know the 'bastard' and by pure luck, her mother fell in love with the baby with green eyes.

It took Lex a while to get used to having a sister but with time he also learned to love Lena, they made science experiments together, Lex was there when Lena's plans to find her real mother failed, Lena was there when Lex's boyfriend dumped him without explanation and they console each other when their father died no matter how cruel and petty they could get to each other.

Lillian was more of showing love in a very subtle way, she didn't hug her or told her that she loves Lena every day but the intention is there, Lena's parents are ruthless businessmen that will do everything to maintain their family business, fire people, screw other families business and even make deal with people more ruthless that them, _the end justifies the means_ would always say her mother when Lena asked why they bother to getting associate with very bad people.

She is a very lucky woman with a loving family (even if they could be jerks most of the time) full of wealth and health so is strange that she ended in this situation. She became homeless and single in less than 24 hours just because Veronica decided that staying monogamous was too much to ask of her and that sharing an apartment was too suffocating for Veronica and her animals so she throws Lena out of their apartment not before taking half of Lena cash to pay the rent, Lena let her do it because she put Veronica a curse for life with a mental spell while Veronica was ranting about Lena being boring and clingy.

Veronica will never find her true love and she will die alone with nothing more than her parent's money. but Lena realized too late that maybe for Veronica that curse was unnecessary.

Lena saw the irony of having magic in her blood while her whole family was all about science and reason but she got used to it with age, she went to the library every day studying witchcraft for fun until one day she made her bully sick thanks to a spell she was thinking hard even if she knew that wasn't possible, with the years she learned all about witches, small towns were witches were burned and their petty nature, Lena wondered if her mom was a witch, and sometimes she still wondered why she never went looking for her, but at the end of the day, she was happy being a Luthor.

But the Luthors are stubborn and prideful (Lena will always deny being like that too but deep down she knew the truth) one of their family mottoes was _A Luthor never shows weakness_. and after a heated conversation about Lena's future she practically burned that bridge to the ground so Lena needed a new place to sleep and another job because being an engineer on small personal business in National City wasn't the brightest of ideas.

Maybe her magic could be useful for once.

* * *

Everyone saw this coming except for the wives, of course, Alex and Maggie were meant to be since they played on opposite teams in football, after the banner fiasco these stubborn idiots got more closer until Alex kiss her in prom, it got messier in college going on and off again, then they had a serious break up because they had strong opinions about having kids but their love was stronger and the couple found a compromise in the end. now 2 years later, they were on the beach surrounding by their loved ones (Alex's to be exact but Maggie considered them family too.) waiting for J'onh a family friend to finish his speech and get to the vows part.

Kara was Alex's bridesmaid, her duty was just staying there being the last one in line of 5 other crying women doing nothing, then when the little girl came with the rings something awful happened, the girl made a wrong step and crash down into the sand while the rings were up into the air, Kara tried to catch the rings running around the wedding knocking down a few chairs and making the photographer crash into the cake, the chaos ended when Kara herself crashed into the fireworks that were reserved to later in the night causing little explosions all around the ceremony.

A big firework crashed into Kara, not before Alex tried to save her making Kara flying into the sea almost drowning her and Alex falling into the ground, a few seconds later Kara submerged up into the air and saw what she had caused in just a few seconds, a beautiful wedding going into flames, the rings going down into the ocean and Alex unconscious in the sand while her crying soon to be the wife and her mother were trying to wake her up.

No matter how much she tried, no matter how many happy thoughts she had, Kara Danvers just made everyone including herself miserable in the end.

Kara at that moment decided to abandon Midalve and never come back until she could solve her own issues so nobody got hurt because of her ever again, so Kara swam into the ocean ignoring everyone calling her until she found out an empty little boat ready to be used.

Maybe there is hope for Kara after all.


	2. A sea full of posibilities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara ends up in a new place.
> 
> Lena ends up finding her true cailling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?

Lena manages to stay in a hotel for a few days and lying to her brother stopping him from sending a hitman to deal with her ex, she told him that she already had a place to live and that she didn't need any money." she, of course, was lying but she was willing to sleep under a bridge that listens to her mother telling her _I told you so ag_ ain. 

"I will tell mother about it soon enough, so shut your mouth," said Lena to her phone while she was typing an ad for a new apartment on her computer.

"Our mother would be delighted to have you back in L-corp," said Lex sounding almost sincere but Lena knew that her family just needed her brain cells for the meetings "I want you back but you need to apologize first."

"Sorry that I don't agree with your business methods?" replied Lena annoyed by this argument all over again "I don't want to be part of this mob, Lex!"

"Stop be so childish, you didn't mind when mother destroyed Mercy's family business after she cheated on you."

"I never asked her to..."

"You didn't mind when dad brought Morgan Edge's business just to burning into the ground just because he humiliated you at prom."

"He deserved it."

"And let's not forget the Eve mess."

"We agree to never talk about it ever again."

"My point is that you aren't that innocent like you want to believe and that pretending to be an angel won't  ever change that fact."

"I never said I was an angel, I just said that I could archive happiness besides the family's business."

"Lena, ever since our father's passing, our business, the work our parents worked so hard over the years is going down the toilet and two Luthors isn't enough anymore."

"Except according to Mother I'm not a Luthor"

"For cry out loud, as like you never said horrible things in the heat of the moment."

Her brother had a point, Lena had a hard time dealing with the fact that her loved ones were anything but perfect and nice to her all the time, she told her parents and her brother how much she hates them when they did things that she still considers wrong, she always apologizes but the Luthors never forgot about her words when Lena screw something up especially her mother, it was really ironic how similar Lena was from a woman that she didn't have any biological connection with.

"I know dear brother," said Lena trying not to sound emotional "I was a brat back then but I'm trying to change, I can't rely only on the Luthor name all my life."

"Yes, you can," said Lex softly "You're a Luthor not matter what people say, own it."

Lena signed trying not to cry again today "I just need to find myself for a while, I will come back for the gala okay?"

"Okay dear sister, I love you."

"I love you too." Lena end up the call and fell into her bed exhausted, she notices that her phone fell into the ground with the screen broken, Lena closed her eyes for a few seconds while thinking about a spell then she notices that her phone is in her hand uncrashed.

At that moment Lena had an idea, she always had the need to hide the only thing that made her different from everyone else, maybe she could use her magic for something other than her own self-interest, she had studied all kind of spell and curses over the years, she could be some kind of genie if she wanted.

After drinking more wine, Lena buys online a white mask, a small abandoned building close to the docks where besides being her new office it would also serve as her home for the time being.

A few weeks later, Lena finished designing her new business logo (A white M and a green K surrounded by the color black), practicing magic, hiring some employers for the fake business of making sandwiches and playing the sims. By day she would be Lena Luthor owner of Olsin's Foods, but by night she would be someone more extravagant...

* * *

How was Kara still alive after all these years of misfortune?

A happy Kara would tell you is because no matter how many times she falls she will always get back up, a realistic Kara would tell you is because the universe has a very sick sense of humor and that maintaining her alive was part of a cosmic joke that only an asshole god would find funny.

So it was obvious that her plan to run away from her town was a complete failure and the only reason she hasn't drown yet it because her luck as always just screw her over again, she lost count of how many hours she was in the boat that was just moments from sinking and she was surrounded by fog in the middle of the ocean thinking about her choices in life. Maybe Kara was destined to suffer for the rest of her life, maybe trying to have a family and friends only resulted in making their lives miserable, maybe it was time Kara embraced what she was and just drown into the bottom of the sea where she can't hurt anyone else.

Kara closed her eyes and lay down in the boat feeling the water around her until she felt a brief fresh of wind pushing the boat, the next thing she knows is that instead of falling into the water, she fell into hard sand, Kara opened her eyes seeing an empty beach it made sense since it was probably 3 and something AM, but Kara saw little lights in the distance so that could mean that she was on a city, maybe Kara could sleep in a center until she thinks about what to do next.

A few minutes walking into the dark beach, Kara saw a little building very close to the docks with the lights up and with the door open, Kara decided to get close maybe whatever was inside could help her with directions, when she arrived at the building all the lights went down and the door closed too. Kara signed and almost turned around until a paper crashed into her face.

_Knock three times to call Madame Kieran._

It took Kara 3 minutes to finally decide to do what the paper said, besides what else can she lose at this point for trying?


End file.
